


I Think You Broke Them

by Lokiismylife27



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky can lift Mjolnir, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Not canon-compliant, Tony and Loki are little shits, Very AU, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiismylife27/pseuds/Lokiismylife27
Summary: Bucky can lift Mjolnir. This causes some shock.





	I Think You Broke Them

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying out a new style. Hope you like it!

“LOKI!”

“It wasn’t my fault this time! I’M not the one who handed Thor Mjolnir like it was nothing!”

“Well who was it then?”

“Hey punk, what’s the big deal about this hammer? I mean, it’s a little heavy, but not to the point where I can’t pick it up.”

THUD.

“Well, that was fun. Good job Bucky, you broke Captain America AND Thor.”

It was a typical day in Avengers Tower; Bucky had joined the team soon after Loki did, and both of them were still working on fitting in. Of course, no one would have guessed that Bucky could lift Mjolnir.

“You’re an asshole, Loki.”

“You have NO room to talk, Cyborg Mortal.”

“That is NOT my name! You want me to throw the hammer at YOU?”

“What is going on in here?”

“Hey Natalia. What’s up with this hammer? Stevie fainted when he saw me holding it, and Thor’s catatonic for some reason.”

“The hammer has some kind of spell on it that means only Thor or someone ‘worthy’ of his power can lift it.”

“Which begs the question of why Bucky can lift it.”

“Shut it, Loki.”

“Hey Reindeer Games, why is Thor catatonic?”

“The cyborg can lift his hammer.”

“SERIOUSLY? Why can’t I lift it then?”

“I bet it’s because you’re too much like Loki for its comfort.”

“Good one, Natalia! BURN, Stark.”

“At least I don’t look like a panda.”

“I do NOT look like a panda!”

“Oh sorry, I meant raccoon.”

“I think panda is more accurate, Stark.”

“Really? Because raccoons have rabies.”

“I DO NOT HAVE RABIES!”

“Yeah, whatever. Hey Loki, are there any intergalactic animals that Bucky the Cyborg looks like?”

“I suppose he could pass for a sleep-deprived juvenile bilgesnipe….”

“Didn’t Thor say those are hideous beasts?”

“Exactly.”

“What is this, Pick On Bucky Day?”

“I’m leaving.”

“What? Natalia, why are you leaving?”

“Immature male posturing is funny for the first five minutes, then it gets boring.”

“Mmph.”

“Hey, I wonder if Steve woke up yet.”

“I did, actually….. what is going on in here?”

“Bucky has rabies. And possibly fleas.”

“SHUT UP, LOKI!”

“Bucky, why didn’t you tell me? They have cures for those things now.”

“I DO NOT HAVE FLEAS _OR_ RABIES! Stark and Loki are liars. Besides, I don’t get sick, so how could I possibly have rabies?”

“That’s a good point…. By the way, how are we supposed to snap Thor out of being catatonic?”

“We’re not, it’s funny.”

“Loki….”

“Hey, I think he’s right. Come on Loki, let’s go prank Thor into oblivion while he won’t notice.”

“Tony!”

“See ya, Cap. Remember to give Bucky a flea bath sometime soon.”

“I swear to God, Stark, one of these days I’m gonna murder you.”

“Murder Stark, and I murder you, Cyborg Mortal.”

“Okay, okay, no murdering people, guys. And Loki, quit calling Bucky ‘Cyborg Mortal.’”

“I make no promises. Come Tony, we have much mayhem to wreak.”

The two left, cackling, and Steve and Bucky sighed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos very much welcome!


End file.
